


Fixing Homeworld

by Ferretdiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: After the Movie, F/F, F/M, Fusing, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Might be slight steven/ oc but idk, This gets a little difficult even for me, also steven got a neck, haven't watched this in forever, which makes him baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferretdiamond/pseuds/Ferretdiamond
Summary: Somethings wrong with home-world, it's like it's falling apart at the seams! The diamonds can't seem to find anything out about it, and on top of that can't seem to agree with one another. Spinel is stressed, what's she supposed to do with three fighting diamonds?! Steven thinks he has an idea after looking into some Myths about gems and diamonds alike, but he's not to sure. Also where did the diamonds come from? Find out in this story, man this summary sucks....





	Fixing Homeworld

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is starting off short, I kinda just started getting the thoughts together for it. It doesn't help with school and I just getting really deep back into the fandom. I kinda wanna keep this story short, at least shorter than 13 chapters. Have any thoughts on it, go ahead and comment them, Ill look at them probably like the day you comment cause I'm trash, so ya...

Part 1  
I sighed, today's been boring, OH so boring! Connie was at space camp, and Spinel was with the diamonds, and since she joined them they don't talk to me all that often, which I'm still pretty happy about. Dad was working, and when he was working I tried not to bother him, and the Gems were on a mission. I would normally go outside and hang out with the people that lived here in beach city, and yet I really didn't feel up too it. Which was incredibly weird, normally beach city was the perfect place for fun. I sighed again, for what seemed like the thousandth time, but then the diamond phone thing rang, I really need to find out what that's called. 

I rushed over and saw that it was from home-world, what on earth did they need, normally they didn't contact me all that much anymore? I opened the call, only to be bombarded with shouts, I could hear white and yellow yelling at one another, and I could faintly hear blue trying to get them to calm down and talk it out. "STEVEN! WE NEED HELP!" I could barely hear Spinel yelling over blue and yellow, " Spinel! What's the matter, and what's with all the yelling" I replied as my ears started to hurt from yellow and whites volume. " Steven, you need to get here Immediately, somethings wrong here at home-world! Now the diamonds are fighting and I just don't know what to do!" I could tell she was getting stressed so I quickly replied "OK I'll be there quickly!" and with that, I ended the call and ran to the warp pad. 'I wonder what's wrong with homeworld' I thought as I warped from Earth to Home world.


End file.
